


Project Baby Gulch

by TheKme



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Little Lieutenants, M/M, RVBaby, baby au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 14:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKme/pseuds/TheKme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Project Baby Gulch is an adoption organization founded twelve years ago to help place children into good homes. This is the tale of six children finding their own place to call home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Project Baby Gulch

When Donut had woken up that morning he had honestly believed that today was going to be a good day. As much as he loved children, he really hoped today would be a day when no new children would come into Baby Gulch. Baby Gulch was an adoption program that had been established twelve years ago, and Donut had been working for the program for nearly five years. He had seen many kids find loving homes through the program. 

After his half hour drive to the office Donut sat down at his desk to prepare for all his paperwork. “Hey Pinkie, we got an Annie in the blue room.” His boss Sarge said, tapping on the wall of his office to get the younger man’s attention. Annie was a term used around the office that meant a child had been picked up or dropped off without any type of identification, short for Anonyms. Walking into the blue kids’ room Donut couldn’t help but feel a little shocked when he the child. It was most common for Annie cases to be small children, too young to tell the officers their name, but the child in the blue room looked about 5, just shy of starting school. The boy was tall and lanky, but looked old enough to know his name, and even his family’s number. “Hey there little guy I’m Donut, what’s your name?” Donut asked, crouching down to the boy’s eye level. Even though he knew the boy wouldn’t respond it was protocol to try and get a response. The boy stared up at Donut with no response. “It’s ok if you don’t want to talk, do you know how to spell your name? I can get you some paper.” Donut asked, tilting his shoulder towards the door letting the boy know that he could leave and get the paper if he was ready. There was no change in the boy’s stance, no signal that he was willing to write out his name. 

“It’s ok if you can’t, I just want to know what to call you. Do you like coloring? Why don’t we just color instead ok?” Donut asked, walking over to the little child size desk full of coloring books and crayons. Donut pulled out a 12 pack of crayons and a book with dinosaurs on the cover. “How about we color some dinosaurs, would that be ok?” Donut asked, handing the coloring book to the boy. Finally the boy responded, a quick nod before taking the book and crayons. 

After an hour of coloring and one sided conversations Donut had given up on trying to get the boy’s name. A knock on the door signaled Donut that his time with the mute boy was over. “I have to go right now. Feel free to keep coloring while I take care of something.” Donut said, patting the boy’s shoulder. When Donut stood up to leave the boy followed, and a quick glance back showed the boy standing face the door as if waiting for Donut to come back already.

“No luck?” Sarge asked, staring at the door Donut had just walked out of. “No sir. I managed to get him to color some, but he didn’t want to talk.” Donut said with a sigh. “Well Doc’s got his blood work and fingerprints incase he’s in the system. Fingerprints weren’t in the system, and I doubt he has DNA in the system. Grab a phonebook and pick a page.” Sarge sighed walking away. The phonebook method was horrible time consuming, and not very accurate. A staff member would go through the phonebook reading through names until the child responded to one of them. Before Donut could grab a phonebook the chimes of the door opening went off. 

“Hello my sweet and flaky friend!” A chipper voice called from the entry way. Donut smiled as Michael J. Caboose and Leonard Church walked into the building. “Hey Donut, Officer Tex in?” Church asked looking around the room. “Sorry Church. She was in an hour ago dropping a boy off, but she’s at the station now filling out his paperwork.” Donut said. “Awe, is there a new boy missing his parents?” Caboose asked with a frown. “Yeah. A little fella that doesn’t like to talk much. I’m about to try the phonebook method to try and get his name.” Donut replied with a sigh. “Oh, Oh! Can I play the phonebook game with him? I am really good at guessing names.” Caboose asked with bright eyes. Donut paused for a moment deciding if he should allow Caboose to talk with the boy. Normally it would be frowned upon, but Caboose was one of Baby Gulch’s best volunteers. “You can play for an hour or so. I need to do some paperwork on other kids before today ends. “Donut decided. 

Caboose couldn’t be more thrilled about getting to meet a new child. He absolutely adored children. In high school he had wanted to be a teacher, but his grades were too poor to get into a teaching college. Walking into the blue painted room with a phonebook in hand Caboose smiled at the unnamed boy. “Hello, my name is Caboose. I hope we can become good friends.” Caboose said happily. The young boy looked confused at the appearance of the new adult, but didn’t comment. “Mr. Donut said that he did not know your name, so we’re going to play a guessing game to try and figure it out ok? I’m going to guess, and if I am right you HAVE to nod your head. Then after I have your name, you can go through the book and try and guess my name. It’s a fun game…Jacob?” Caboose said, ending with his first guess. The boy remained unmoved at the sound of the name. “Ok, What…about…Henry?” Quite a bit of time passed while Caboose read off random names. “I guess with my little eye…Smith?” Caboose said, pointing at the name in the phonebook before looking at the boy. There was a small pause before the boy nodded his head. “AH HA! Ok Smith, it’s your turn now. Guess my name.” Caboose said with a grin before turning the phonebook to face the boy. Smith looked over the phonebook and pointed at the name Scott. “Nope, try again.” Caboose said with a grin. 

Smith began flipping through the phonebook when there was a knock on the door. Both of the males in the room turned towards the noise. Donut peeked his head in the room with a grin. “Hey you two, I need to steal Caboose now. His ride is ready to go home.” Donut said softly. “Awe, I’m sorry Smith. I’ll try to come in tomorrow and we can finish our game then ok?” Caboose said pouting slightly at the knowledge he was going to leave his new little friend. “Smith?” Donut asked with a hint of excitement in his voice. “Yeah, we played the phonebook name and I guessed Smith correctly. Now it’s his turn to guess my first name. Don’t tell him.” Caboose said. “That’s great Caboose! Is Smith your first name?” Donut asked, crouching down to the boy’s level. The boy just stared straight ahead at Donut. “He nods when you guess right. “Caboose said before crouching in front of the boy with his arms open. “Can I get a hug goodbye Smith?” He asked. The little boy walked forward into the older man’s arms and wrapped his own around the other’s neck. Caboose wrapped his own arms around the boy. 

Walking out of the room Caboose couldn’t help but feel a pain in his chest. “Hey Donut. What happens to the kids here at night?” He asked with a frown. “Well they wait at the local adoption home until someone claims them. If we have an interested parent we pick up the kids and have them wait around the office for a visit.” Donut explained. “Then can Smith spend the night at my house tonight? I don’t want him to have to spend the night with a bunch of strangers.” Caboose mumbled. Donut patted the older man on the arm. “I’m sorry sweetie, but I can’t do that. Kids can only go home with foster parents or adoptive parents.” Caboose frowned again as the two of them walked towards Church. The ride back from Baby Gulch was mostly silent. Just before Church dropped him off Caboose looked over at his friend and said, “Church, I want to adopt Smith.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again. You may have noticed that it's been a while since I updated Flower's Day Care. It will be updated, but I've started working on a few other RVBaby projects, like this, a Baby Freelancer, and an AI Family. As with my other fictions after the first chapter all future chapters will be updated the day after they're updated on babygulch.tumblr.com. Comments are always appreciated.


End file.
